


The Unordinary Ordinary [COTE X MHA X BSD X K]

by shyaholicc



Category: K (Anime), ようこそ実力至上主義の教室へ | Youkoso Jitsuryoku Shijou Shugi no Kyoushitsu e | Classroom of the Elite (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Armed Detective Agency (Bungou Stray Dogs), Canon - Anime, Fanfiction, My Hero Academia Spoilers, Spoilers for K (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyaholicc/pseuds/shyaholicc
Summary: In the Advanced Nurturing High School, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji accidentally fell down the empty stairs and appeared in another world, without the obstruction of other people, Ayanokoji instantly decided to live an ordinary life.In a world with quirks, the dream of his fellow quirkless companion is to be admitted to UA?Ayanokoji: I am an ordinary person and wish to live the life of an ordinary person. I think UA High School's general department is very suitable for me.All Might: Congratulations Ayanokoji, you have been accepted to join the hero department!In a world with gifts, his companion who comes from the same orphanage can turn into a white tiger?Ayanokoji: I have no gift, I think working at the cafe downstairs of the detective agency is more suitable for me.Dazai: The detective agency decided to let you join with Atsushi, aren't you happy?In a world with seven kings, the new friend he met turned out to be the Silver King who lost his memories?Ayanokoji: I heard that Scepter 4 has good welfare, high salaries and they are civil servants. Please give me a chance to join!The Blue King: I have no ability to take over the new Gold King.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1: Hero

Are human beings truly equal?

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji sat in the last row and looked to the front. His golden pupils were filled with unchanging indifference, his hidden emotions dyed his eyes transparent and clear.

In front of him, there was a case of campus bullying, that was not that uncommon, happening.

"Don't make me laugh, Midoriya entering UA?"

"You can't go to such a prestigious school just with good grades!"

"It's not like that!" Izuku Midoriya hurriedly stood up and explained, "There are no such rules now! Even people with weak quirks can be admitted, there is just no such precedent!"

With a sudden loud noise in the classroom, a blonde teenager stepped on the table with a perplexed look, "Weak quirks? Stupid Deku, you are simply a person without a quirk! What qualifications do you have to compete with me on the same stage?!"

Looking at the chaos, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji didn't have any special expression on his face, making him look a bit bored.

At first, a glowing baby appeared in Qingqing City, China, then there were other discoveries of children with "supernormal abilities" around the world. The superpowers that were soon called quirks quickly spread and now, the supernormal has become the daily.

But are human beings truly equal?

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji calmly moved his gaze to the window, the sunlight outside the window sprinkled onto the branches unbridled, reflecting the leaves with a dazzling halo.

No, not at all.

About 80% of the people in the world have a quirk and the remaining 20% are ordinary people with no quirk at all, living at the bottom of this world, they are also called the "defective products" abandoned by the gods and Izuku Midoriya was also one of those "defective product" without a quirk.

"Kacchan, I... I don't mean to compete with you, I just..." Izuku Midoriya explained incoherently, with obvious fear in his eyes.

"Shut up." Katsuki Bakugou said with a grumpy voice, "A passerby should behave like one, if you have no quirk, then stay back just like that guy!"

Huh?

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji turned his head, everyone in their class was staring at him, including Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya, who were still in a conflict.

Yes, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji was the second quirkless student in this class.

Ah, I'm being underestimated.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji thought without a change of tone in his heart. As an ordinary person, as a person with no quirk, this was really distressing, not because he could not become a hero, but because the quirkless are a minority.

"Ayanokoji?" The teacher thought for a moment. "I remember that the aspiration of Ayanokoji was the general department of an ordinary school because it sounded so obscure, I even forgot the name of the school."

Everyone turned back around, not interested anymore.

Everything about him was too unremarkable and boring, even his grades were average. Nothing was known about his parents, he's even quirkless and there was also no extraordinary performance of him at school. He's the kind of person no one would pay attention to, even the school bullies think he is too boring so even they are too lazy to bully him.

Despite his handsome appearance, his character was gloomy and silent, like a ghost that no one saw, who floats in the air or an inconspicuous passerby in a comic.

Compared to this boring guy, Izuku Midoriya at least had good grades.

That's right, this was Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, an inconspicuous and unobtrusive person.

...

'Lack of enthusiasm and showing no effort for his future.' This was the judgment made by the Advanced Nurturing High School for him.

In fact, this was indeed the case. Kiyotaka Ayanokoji had no expectations for his future. He had a decent attitude towards his life. Even if he accidentally fell down the stairs and appeared in another world suddenly, he also faced it with this attitude.

His academic performance wasn't high nor low and he had not joined any clubs. In addition to that, he also had no friends except for Izuku Midoriya.

Such a life was quite a failure in the eyes of most people.

"I didn't make any friends today either." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji opened the canned coffee in his hand and took a sip. He looked at the beverage in his hand and uttered a sigh.

"It's really hard to make friends."

Izuku Midoriya sat next to him and sighed, "Ayanokoji-kun has always been like this, you don't make any friends, because you don't even act like you want to make friends."

"How do I need to act to make friends?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji thought for a while and then asked, "Should I shout, "I want to be friends with you!" like you and then scare my classmates away?"

"I did not do that!" Izuku Midoriya looked at him and felt a bit helpless.

He was obviously teasing him, but Kiyotaka Ayanokoji always had a way to make such words sound extremely boring. Although the biggest reason for that was his tone, in reality... it probably was because he really didn't even care.

"It's having a conversation. When you introduce yourself, you only say your name and also say that you don't have anything you're good at. How can you make friends like that?"

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji took another sip of coffee, "I understand, I will try to find out my strengths and say them next time I introduce myself."

"Really?" Izuku Midoriya quietly sat next to him and felt a bit distressed, "I always feel that you don't want to make friends at all, because you have never taken real action at all, rather than that being you're goal, it sounds more like you're just casually saying that."

"Huh? I am obviously trying to make friends very seriously." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji casually retorted, "It's just that everyone refuses to be friends with me."

"That's because you exude a cold and distant aura!"

Izuku Midoriya couldn't help but sigh again. His friend had been like this ever since they met when he was a child. He seemed to have no expectations towards his life, he had no dreams and showed no effort.

"Right, did you really apply for UA Midoriya?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji changed the topic. "As far as I know, UA High School has a quite difficult entrance exam."

Izuku Midoriya instantly shrunk, resembling shriveled broccoli.

"I know, but I don't want to give up, I will definitely become a hero!"

Swallowing the bitter coffee in his mouth, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji thought about it for a while, "Although it is none of my business, wouldn't it be better to choose the general department instead."

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the message above. His golden pupils looked particularly sharp in the sunset. "The admission rate for UA's hero department is only 1/300. You can pass the written exam, but in terms of the practical one, where you need a strong quirk, you are too disadvantaged."

"But as a hero, you don't just rely on your quirk! Some heroes are more inclined to physical skills during activities, such as..." Izuku Midoriya looked through his schoolbag to find his notebook, but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Huh? Where is it?" He mumbled, looking over and over again, "Did I leave it at school?"

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji held the can in his hand while looking at him, "Midoriya?"

"I accidentally left my notebook at school, so you can go home on your own, I'm going back to get it!" Izuku Midoriya said while taking his schoolbag and running back in the other direction. Soon, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji could only see his vague back.

Standing up from the bench, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji threw the empty can into the trash.

"Well, then I'll go home alone then."

With the sound of a notification, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji checked the latest message he received. He stared at the screen of his mobile phone, his golden eyes narrowed slightly. This message was a bit unbelievable, causing him to turn around without paying attention at all and before he realized it he seemed to be surrounded.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji raised his head, three to five tall teenagers blocked his way. They looked like high school students, who were even wearing their school uniforms.

He only now realized that this alley was the place the students of his school had always talked about. Once someone went inside, quite terrible things would happen to them.

"Tsk, so it turned out to just be a little brat." The guy in the middle stared at Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, with disdain on his face, "Brat, if you don't want to be beaten up, give us all your money."

So it just turned out to be a robbery.

No matter what kind of society there was still a lack of justice and criminals, even if the hero profession was in full swing or even saturated, the crime rate was still quite high.

"Hey, what are you looking at! Hand over the money!" Another guy shouted, "Otherwise we will beat you into a pulp!"

A gust of wind blew over them making Kiyotaka Ayanokoji's hair fly up and also making his golden eyes appear.

His pair of golden eyes resembled ice-cold gold.

Author's note:

Hello, shyaholicc here~

This is another story of mine that I posted on Wattpad already.

I decided to also post it on here after getting recommendations and hearing about Wattpad's new guidelines.

So I hope you enjoy!

ps: English isn't my first language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes


	2. Chapter 2: Hero

"What are you looking at? Hey, can't you hear me?"

One of the guys in the alley gave out a violent shout, seemingly irritated by this hot summer day and the young man in front of him.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji put his mobile phone in his pocket, keeping his indifferent expression as if this didn't have anything to do with himself. "Sorry, I'd like to remind you, that I'm at the entrance of the alley. The security camera can capture us over here."

"Are you threatening us?" The blonde-haired boy slapped his palm on the shoulder of Kiyotaka Ayanokoji. "We aren't afraid. The camera broke when a villain attacked someone here last time. It has not been changed since then."

"Is that so, then I guess there is no other way." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji said with regret in his tone.

One of the followers behind the blonde-haired boy cried out, "Boss, it looks like this kid isn't scared! Let's beat him up to teach him a lesson and then steal his money!"

"Are you an idiot?! In that way, this kid won't continue to give us money!" The blonde-haired boy pressed his fingers making them crack, "However if this kid keeps acting so stupidly, I don't mind beating him into a pig."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji stood at the entrance of the alley, the slanting sunlight shone onto him, he stood exactly there where the last bit of sunlight touched.

This really was troublesome.

The blonde-haired teenager swung his fist right at him, he could already see the kid change from his calm expression, scared and crying for mercy because of pain and fear, wiping off the cheeky expression of good students, was his favorite thing to do!

He showed a smirk and with a bang, the fist brushed past the hair of Ayanokoji and hit the wall next to him.

The teenager leaning against the wall stood there quietly, his golden pupils, which looked just like the sun, showed a shocking calmness.

The blonde young man widened his eyes slightly, his fist was pressed against the wall, red blood slowly slid down the wall. He just aimed right at his face, when did he step aside?

"Although it's a little sudden, please listen to me." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji's voice didn't even shake. From the beginning to now, his expression had not changed at all, it was just like the expression of a boring person was doing a boring speech. , "Do you really think that the security camera is broken?"

"What do you mean?!" The blonde-haired boy shouted at him.

Glancing at the security camera indifferently, he then said, "If you go over there, you will find that under the camera is a toolbox left by the maintenance staff. They have repaired the camera during the day, of course, it's normal that you don't know."

"Your only goal is students, so you won't be here during the day."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji said with a soft sigh, "It's a pity, I'm now at the entrance of the alley, so your faces have been fully captured by the surveillance."

"B-Boss, they're really are tools!" One follower pointed to the toolbox below, "Boss! What should we do?"

"Son of a-, just you wait!"

Watching these people hurriedly running towards the alley, Ayanokoji exited the alley and walked in front of the camera. The camera that had not been repaired, was in fact, not working at all.

"How lucky." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji murmured with his hands in his pockets.

People tend to directly avoid things that may harm themselves. In this deformed heroic society, there are not many people who seriously judge the truth and falseness of things, perhaps the truth of it will be found out after a while.

But knowing or not knowing the truth, by then, wouldn't be significant anymore, would it?

...

"He really did that? That was too much." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji and Izuku Midoriya were currently on a call and he calmly exclaimed, "Doing something this malicious just because you want to go to UA, he really does act like a child."

On the other side of the call, Midoriya stood up abruptly. "Huh? Ayanokoji-kun, you said that Kacchan is like a child?"

"Isn't he?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji chose a bento as his dinner for tonight. "He's like a child who wants to stay special forever. In other words, it's the so-called... desire for praise?"

"...Don't say such things in front of Kacchan." Midoriya said, with worry in his tone, "I don't want to see Ayanokoji-kun being chased by Kacchan."

Izuku Midoriya could not even imagine such a scene.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji and Katsuki Bakugou actually grew up together as well, but compared to Izuku Midoriya, the relationship between Kiyotaka Ayanokoji and Katsuki Bakugou was something else. They were more like strangers who had never met before, they did not intend to have any relationship. Izuku Midoriya had never seen them say hello to each other, but on the contrary, he had never seen Katsuki Bakugou mock Kiyotaka Ayanokoji even though he was quirkless as well.

They both regard each other as nothing.

"I'm just talking about it casually, he won't hear it." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji took the bento and took out his wallet to pay while talking to his friend. "Not only Bakugou, but Midoriya you also act like a child, of course, it's also true that you are only in the third grade of junior high school, so it's normal to act childish."

"Ayanokoji-kun, don't forget that you are the same age as us."

"Yes, so I am also a child, the most ordinary child of us all." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji walked out carrying the bento box.

"Really?" Izuku Midoriya muttered while carrying his schoolbag. "I feel like Ayanokoji-kun actually has a very interesting personality, you just don't like to show it, Ayanokoji-kun must be very talented."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji was a bit confused, "Hm? Why do you say that?"

"That's the feeling you give off because no matter back then as a child or now, Ayanokoji-kun is always very relaxed." Izuku Midoriya sighed, "Being able to live the life you want, really is amazing."

This was why Kiyotaka Ayanokoji chose to become friends with Izuku Midoriya. It was because he was special, he strangely was able to find good points in everyone and sincerely felt that everyone was very powerful in their own way, although he was one of the quirkless defective products, he was still working hard, hoping to use another way to make up for this defect.

But he was also a rather terrifying person in a different aspect.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji tilted his head, and after a while, he changed the subject, "I saw the news that there was a sludge villain near our school. Be careful and go home quickly."

"I will, thank you Ayanokoji-kun." Izuku Midoriya smiled, "Ayanokoji-kun are you going to eat a bento by yourself again? Do you want to go to my house to eat together?"

"No, it's fine, I don't want to bother you. I bought a limited edition tonight, it's a new flavor, maybe it will taste pretty good." Ayanokoji lowered his voice, "Probably?"

He stopped in his tracks, several people were standing in front of him. The blonde-haired teenager looked at him with a sneer and his followers behind him were also snickering.

"Ayanokoji-kun?"

"I'm fine, I arrived at home, so I'm hanging up."

Ending the call, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at the group in front of him, "Sorry, but you're blocking the road."

"We're not just going to block the road, we're also going to beat someone up!" The young blonde swung at him with a punch, "You dare to lie to me, you are going to regret it!"

Dodging that punch quite easily, he let the attack of the person in front fall through, Ayanokoji's voice sounded dull, "Someone like you?"

The air was filled with a burning smell as if it was a smoke-filled area. After breathing it into their lungs, there was a tingling pain. The teenager in school uniform stood on the empty street with a common bento in his hand. But... why was the guy who was so ordinary just now that he was practically invisible, making them not dare to move.

Those golden eyes without any emotions in them, looked like they were looking at a useless object, cold enough to make them subconsciously want to retreat.

"There will be n-no problem! He is alone and we are five!" The blonde shouted, but even he could hear the shaking in his voice.

"Let's get him together!"

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at them without saying a word, only the gust of wind was witnessing this incident.

"It's a pity." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji said, "This place really is not monitored by surveillance, so as long as no one comes, no matter what happened here, no one will know."

Although it was a bit extreme, as long as there was no evidence, no matter what was done, there was no way for him to receive any sanctions. Of course, he did not intend to do anything extreme.

He just intended to teach these few people a little lesson.


	3. Chapter 3: Hero

Carrying a bento in his hand, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji walked out of the street, the sky began to turn a warm yellow, the night was finally starting to cover the day, but the air was still stuffy from the summer weather and the temperature did not drop.

As soon as he walked out of the street, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji stopped again, he looked at the person in front of him with a little surprise.

"Bakugou?"

Katsuki Bakugou stared at him, as usual, his eyes were fierce like the eyes of a wolf, with an irritated aura around him, looking like he could burst at any given time, did this easily angered child encounter something that ticked him off?

Immediately after, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji saw his school uniform, the black school uniform was dusty and muddy, it looked like the clothes of a child after playing and rolling in the mud.

"Are you all right?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji asked with some concern.

"It's none of your business!" Katsuki Bakugou's voice was very low, but Kiyotaka Ayanokoji could still hear the anger from his tone.

He didn't seem to want to say a word to him. Katsuki Bakugou directly went past him and walked across the street with heavy steps to leave.

Watching Katsuki Bakugou's figure slowly disappear, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji slightly glanced behind him, there was no one left on the empty street.

When he came to school the next day, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji finally found out what had happened. The sludge villain had held Katsuki Bakugou as a hostage. This incident and the video at that time were mainly reported by the TV station. Many people in their class were questioning Katsuki Bakugou about it. Making him more and more annoyed, he was reaching the edge of an outbreak.

"Ayanokoji, the teacher is looking for you." The class rep beckoned Ayanokoji over, "You should go to the office."

"Looking for me?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji froze for a moment, "Okay, thank you class rep."

He was a low profile person, his grades were average, his personality was not interesting, he was quiet and he never did anything out of the ordinary. Such students should be quite inconspicuous to the teacher. So why was the teacher looking for him?

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji thought while walking through the hallway: Did the teacher find out something off about his aspiration that he randomly filled in?

He thought it would only be discovered after a while.

As soon as he walked to the office area, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji heard voices from inside the office, and his homeroom teacher Mr. Hirata's voice was quite obvious.

"Who knows what that brat is thinking, filling in a non-existent school casually and letting me search for it for such a long time, if it wasn't for the principal telling me to, I wouldn't even care."

"You can't say such a thing, Mr. Hirata, every student is our responsibility." The gentle female teacher corrected his words, "Maybe this student had a reason."

"What reasons could there be." Mr. Hirata replied impatiently, "He will have no good life in his future, he's simply too mediocre, I dare to conclude that he will only be on the lowest level of this society and he even has no quirk, even if he volunteers to go to the general department which is usually boring, there would surely be no one more useless than him."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji knocked on the door, and the voice inside came to an abrupt end.

"Excuse me, I'm coming in." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji said, he pushed open the door and then saw the teachers' faces, some were snickering while others were embarrassed.

Mr. Hirata's face turned pale and then red, he then stood up, fiercely glaring at Ayanokoji.

"You come here, what's going on with your aspiration? The aspiration sheet I gave you wasn't meant for you to play with, so write another one now!"

Being directly heard by the person, when they say bad things about them, will cause that person to be quite embarrassed and even get angry at the other person. They will use this anger to deceive others and themselves, to show that this was not their own fault, this was the feeling of inferiority of human beings.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at Mr. Hirata silently, he didn't speak until the teacher's voice stopped.

"Sorry, I will rewrite it now."

Mr. Hirata relaxed a little, "You are a student of our school, there should be a limit as to how someone as useless as you should cause us trouble, don't embarrass our school any further!"

Just now, his head really went blank just because of an ordinary student, how frustrating.

...

"Ayanokoji-kun, Ayanokoji-kun!" A familiar voice came from behind him, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji paused, he turned his head to look behind him, the familiar green-haired teenager ran towards him, he was standing next to him with his schoolbag on his back and panting.

"I didn't find you anywhere just now, I thought you already went home." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji waited for him to catch his breath before continuing on.

Izuku Midoriya took a deep breath, "I forgot the time because I was writing notes, but I want to talk about something else, I heard that you changed your aspiration? It's not the original high school anymore?"

"It was a non-existent high school that was written by me randomly. The teacher found out and asked me to fill in my aspiration again." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji calmly said such a large amount of information.

Izuku Midoriya looked at Kiyotaka Ayanokoji in surprise. "A non-existent high school? That Ayanokoji-kun would do such a thing, really is a surprise."

"Why wouldn't I do such a thing?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at him. "How boring am I in your eyes?"

"That's not what I meant." Izuku Midoriya laughed. "Because I always feel that you don't seem to care much about anything. Whether it is friends, studying or even your future, I always thought that you would go to an ordinary high school and go through school smoothly."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji nodded seriously, "When you say it like that, I do indeed sound quite boring."

"I already said that's not what I meant." Izuku Midoriya said and then started muttering his broken thoughts, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji could slightly hear something like: 'Ayanokoji-kun is actually very talented.' 'It's just that you seem like you're afraid of trouble.'.

"I am indeed really afraid of trouble, but sometimes if you don't solve it, you will be entangled in the trouble." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji explained seriously, "So I also solve the trouble very seriously."

"Huh?" Izuku Midoriya blinked his eyes. "Is that so? It turns out that Ayanokoji-kun, who always acts like a hibernating snake all year round, actually seriously solves his problems."

Hibernating snake all year round...

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji helplessly looked at Izuku Midoriya, "What a strange description."

"What kind of high school did you fill in?" Izuku Midoriya changed the subject with a gentle smile on his face as if what was said just now was not by him.

He obviously looked like a soft sheep, with a sweet smile, but in fact, at some point, he can say some very lethal words, as expected of Izuku Midoriya.

"Humans are social animals. Whether it is at school or in a society, it is a network of many people. There is no way for people to survive alone in this world if one person can't do it alone, two people can do it. People need a companion to help each other." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji explained.

Izuku Midoriya tilted his head, "So?"

"I'm going to apply for UA's general department." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji put his hands in his pockets, "Midoriya you will be my companion, right?"

A gust of wind blew over them, making the leaves on the tree branches rustle, Izuku Midoriya froze, stunned.

"You're going to apply for UA?"

"Yes, but it's just the general department."

"That's impossible." Izuku Midoriya said with some concern: "Your grades really are too low, even if I try to help you study, it won't guarantee that you'll pass the entrance exam."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji stared at him, "That's your reaction? When it comes to things being impossible, the most impossible would probably be you being able to enter UA's hero department."

"Haha, sorry, I subconsciously said such discouraging words." But even so, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji could still see the light in Izuku Midoriya's eyes, with the joy of being recognized, "Ayanokoji-kun, let's try our best together."

Izuku Midoriya knew that, if his friend was able to say something like that, it meant that Kiyotaka Ayanokoji... believed that he could be admitted to the UA's hero department.

That's so great.


	4. Chapter 4: Hero

The news that Kiyotaka Ayanokoji changed his aspiration for the general department of UA was spread in their class instantly. They were shocked and surprised at first, but then the shock and surprise were followed by laughter. None of them believed that Kiyotaka Ayanokoji could be admitted to UA.

It was UA High School, the academy that boasts the best heroics education in Japan. How can that be reached by someone like him?

Just like how Izuku Midoriya intended to apply for UA's hero department, they regarded this as a resource for discussion. Every time the Izuku Midoriya topic ends, they will say the words "That guy is really delusional", their tone full of ridicule and contempt.

"Bakugou, did you know?" One of the boys who often stayed with Katsuki Bakugou asked. "I heard that Kiyotaka Ayanokoji also intends to apply for UA, but he chose the general department."

"I think he chose UA because of Midoriya." The other boy was playing with his gaming console without even raising his head. "After all, it seems that in this school his only friend is that nerd, poor guy."

"You seem to be right. Except for Midoriya, no one seems to have anything to do with him. Both of them are quirkless, so it is normal for them to get together."

"That guy's grades are way too low, it's impossible for someone like him to enter UA." Finally, after successfully passing the difficult level of his game, the boy exhaled heavily. "What do you think, Bakugou? "

"I remember Bakugou saying that he doesn't allow Midoriya to apply for UA."

Feeling the gaze of the two, Katsuki Bakugou uttered a cold grunt, "What does that have to do with me."

"Huh?" They both wondered the same thing, "Ayanokoji is also quirkless just like Midoriya, but compared to Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou's attitude towards Kiyotaka Ayanokoji is very different, even though all three of you grew up together, the gap is quite big."

"That's right, even though Bakugou's character is so bad, he doesn't try to cause trouble with Ayanokoji."

Katsuki Bakugou couldn't help but slam the table, "Hey! What do you mean? Am I the kind of person who casually troubles others?!"

The two looked at each other, and then looked at Katsuki Bakugou.

"Aren't you?"

"Of course not!" Katsuki Bakugou grabbed his hair in frustration, "That guy is not the same as that stupid Deku, and..."

"And what?" They looked at Katsuki Bakugou strangely.

Katsuki Bakugou narrowed his eyes slightly, and after a while, turned his head away, "It's nothing."

With them mumbling their complaints of dissatisfaction behind him, Katsuki Bakugou lowered his head, his red eyes carried the fierce light of a beast.

That Kiyotaka Ayanokoji is not a passerby that can be ignored casually.

Even if he pretended to be a useless person, Katsuki Bakugou had already seen through him for a long time and saw it quite clearly.

His exams would always be the average grade of the entire class and his sports results will always be on the average levels. He who seemed to have no special features, in fact, showed traces of them in some small details. These traces can be seen more clearly when he consciously observes him, that guy is concealing something.

Because he has no quirk, he hides himself in this low position. Is there something wrong with this guy?

That's why he doesn't like dealing with Kiyotaka Ayanokoji. He feels that if he talks to this guy, the end result is either a fight or... a fight.

...

Autumn was coming, the summer heat was slowly disappearing, but the rain did not reduce, there would be rainy days from time to time. Kiyotaka Ayanokoji sat at the cafe next to the window and looked outside.

The rain was slowly dispersing, people were walking around with colorful umbrellas, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji could see their mouths open and close, but could not hear the sounds outside. Of course, this was normal.

This was a very peaceful and quiet enough cafe, their sound isolation was very good, no matter the noise of the rain outside or the people, not the slightest sound could be heard.

With his left hand propping up his chin, his right hand tapped the table lightly. After a while, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at the clock on the wall. The clock was already pointing at 3, Izuku Midoriya was late.

To be honest, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji was quite surprised. According to Izuku Midoriya's character, he would be someone who would arrive half an hour earlier, but he was 15 minutes late and he wasn't even outside. It was something quite unusual, did something happen to him?

"Your coffee is ready."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji turned his head, the girl wearing an apron was holding a cup of coffee. She had a bright smile on her face, which made every guest feel at ease. Ayanokoji took the coffee and thanked her, then he turned his head back to continue to look out the window.

The girl didn't mind, she smiled and said, "Enjoy," and went back to the counter.

"Hino-san really is gentle. I feel so relaxed when I see her smile." A boy at the table behind Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at the girl leaving, with admiration in his eyes. "I wonder what kind of boy Hino likes."

The boy's companion showed a meaningful grin, "Hmm~? Could it be that you like her?"

"Isn't it normal? Seeing a girl like Hino-san, any man would like her!" The boy blushed, but he didn't refute, he just secretly glanced at the counter, "Ah, I really want to know Hino-san's preferences, would she like me just a little bit more if I gave her a little gift?"

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji watched the rain outside the window while listening to the gossip, his golden eyes reflected the raindrops that were falling from the sky, the passing by people, and the lights of the street.

Reina Hino, one of the waitresses in this cafe, who was also a barista. Her quirk was her smile, it might sound abstract but it was actually not that complicated.

She is only able to appease the emotions of her guests with her smile, but because of her weak quirk, she couldn't continue her studies. So she decided to work and accumulate experience while taking classes in high school. Thanks to her, the business of this cafe was getting better and better.

As the door was pushed open the bell hanging over it rang and the green-haired boy hurriedly ran inside, with traces of him getting wet from the rain.

"Over here." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji raised his hand and said.

Izuku Midoriya gave out a sigh of relief, he walked across the shop and sat down in front of Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, "Sorry Ayanokoji-kun, I'm late."

"I wasn't waiting that long." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji glanced at the clock, Izuku Midoriya was twenty minutes late. "But can you tell me why you are late? I was beginning to think you had an accident."

"No, I just woke up late!" Izuku Midoriya hurriedly retorted with panic in his eyes.

He's lying.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at him who had rain and mud on his body, he seemed to have sprinted over here, but those eyes did not like he was in a sleepy state, and, if he ran over here it would not make him get so wet and dirty, even before this, he no longer went home with him and when they occasionally encountered each other on the weekends, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji would notice that Izuku Midoriya looked quite worn out.

Izuku Midoriya was hiding something from him.

Retracting his gaze, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji took a sip of coffee and said, "Well, it seems that there has been a murder case recently, and it is raining. Of course, I would worry about you."

"That, you don't have to worry about..." Izuku Midoriya smiled and touched his head. "It was only young high school girls that were targeted, there are no exceptions so far."

"No one can be sure that the murderer will not kill males." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji took his books out. "Humans are unpredictable animals, and accidents can happen anytime, anywhere, even psychologists don't dare to say that they fully understand or know a person."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji paused for a moment, then spoke in his usual bland tone again.

"However, in general, such serial killers like to choose people according to fixed conditions, to have their own special trademark, to satisfy their hopeless self-esteem."

With a chilling coldness that he himself didn't even notice it.

Izuku Midoriya was stunned for a moment, he blinked, feeling goosebumps starting to rise, there was a slight stutter in his voice. "Is... is it?"

"Let's not talk about this topic, didn't you want to help me study?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji put his textbook on the table, "I'll have to trouble you today as well."

"H-huh? Okay."

It was the same Kiyotaka Ayanokoji as before, even as he was asking others to do something he would still keep his indifferent expression on his face.

Izuku Midoriya opened his textbook absentmindedly as he thought:

Maybe I was just too sensitive just now?


	5. Chapter 5: Hero

The cafe was very quiet, everyone was leisurely enjoying their free time when Izuku Midoriya and Kiyotaka Ayanokoji finished their study session and raised their heads they found out that the rain has stopped.

Although there was no sun, it was still possible to see the clear sky outside.

"Wow, time sure passed by fast..." Izuku Midoriya mumbled and then he opened the textbook of Kiyotaka Ayanokoji. "Isn't Ayanokoji-kun already doing a good job? These are all correct, why is it that during the actual exam, you get so many answers wrong."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked outside the window, "I don't know, it may be because I'm too nervous."

"Huh? Can nervousness pull down someone's score so much?" Izuku Midoriya expressed complete disbelieve.

Just when he was going to question that, a familiar voice came from the counter. Reina Hino's voice was still gentle, she seemed to be explaining something to the guest who came to order.

"Sorry, I really have to get off work now. Hirai-san's coffee is also very good."

Standing in front of the counter was a chubby man in an elegant suit, his tone revealed impatience, his face was suspiciously red and he was a little wobbly.

"How can you do this to me? I came to drink Reina's coffee specifically and now you tell me that you are going to get off work, isn't that a bit too much!"

Just when Izuku Midoriya stood up to help, his wrist was grabbed by Kiyotaka Ayanokoji. He froze for a moment and then looked at the person next to him, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji shook his head.

"Don't, it's okay." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji whispered.

Izuku Midoriya looked towards the counter in worry, the obviously drunk man didn't seem to be able to talk with normally. Will it really be okay?

But since Kiyotaka Ayanokoji said it will be okay, he will believe him.

"Please call me Hino." Reina Hino smiled, as gentle as usual. "Sir, I'm so sorry. I didn't bring an umbrella and it just rained, so I have to go home on time before it starts to rain again."

"So that's it?" The man shouted in an impatient tone, "I will just lend you my umbrella, that way it'll be fine right, I am going to drink Reina's coffee today, no matter what!"

"Hey! Reina is going to get off work. What on earth do you want to do?" Shizuko Hirai, who had to switch with Reina Hino, couldn't stay silent any longer. "I..."

Reina Hino hastily stopped Shizuka Hirai, she didn't seem to feel bothered by his attitude at all. "It doesn't matter, Hirai-san, I'll just make the coffee for this guest before I leave, it won't take that long anyway."

In the end, she left right after making the man his coffee. Of course, Reina Hino did not use this man's umbrella when she left.

Watching Reina Hino leave the cafe, Izuku Midoriya sighed and then turned to look at Kiyotaka Ayanokoji.

"Um, Ayanokoji-kun, why did you hold me back just now?"

"Because Miss Hino still has to work here." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji calmly said.

Izuku Midoriya only then realized the possible outcome, "You mean that if this guest caused trouble, it may cause Miss Hino to lose her job? I didn't even think of this."

"If something really did happen, it wouldn't even be your turn to help. Miss Hino's admirers have been watching his every move all this time." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji closed his book.

One of them was nearly about to go up and smash the drunk man to the ground.

"Sure enough, I still lack in a lot of things." Izuku Midoriya sighed heavily, with a little frustration in his voice, and once again became a shriveled broccoli.

"But Miss Hino really is amazing. Even in that kind of situation, she still had such a gentle smile on her face. If I was in her place, I would have been really troubled."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji glanced at him and then took out his phone, he looked at the content in his phone and spoke a moment later.

"If it came to control, Miss Hino must have actually been very flustered, it could be seen from her smile."

"Huh?" Izuku Midoriya froze for a second, "How could that be? Ah, I did hear that Miss Hino can't control her quirk when she's nervous."

Her smile was getting gentler only because of her panic, she subconsciously wanted to use her quirk to calm down the guest, but unfortunately, drunk people cannot be affected by her quirk like they normally would.

"If you observed carefully, you will find that Miss Hino's hands were shaking, it is estimated that she was also very angry." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji explained.

Izuku Midoriya stared at Kiyotaka Ayanokoji with curious eyes, "Ayanokoji-kun really is amazing, you were able to discover so many things, I didn't even notice."

"It was just coincidence, I just happened to notice." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji retorted with his usual bored tone.

"Okay, then we will call it a coincidence." Izuku Midoriya packed up his books on the table. "Then I will go first, there is something else I have to do in the afternoon. See you at school tomorrow."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji nodded, "Be careful on the way."

Ordering another cup of coffee, Shizuka Hirai quickly recovered from the anger just now and quickly made the coffee for Kiyotaka Ayanokoji's table. She had a smile on her face, this smile looked a bit fake, but compared to Reina Hino hers was more like the smile of a normal person.

Hino Reina's smile gave out a rather unreal feeling.

It was quite sad really.

Even if you are in a state of panic or displeasure, you can only smile, you can't be perceived by people with normal emotions and this was all due to your own quirk.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji took a sip of his coffee, the bitter liquid slid down his throat into his stomach, with its hot temperature that warmed him up.

But that, of course, had nothing to do with him.

...

After finishing his coffee, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji left the cafe. After the rain, the weather finally had its signs of autumn. The cold climbed along the bare skin inside the body, making people tremble from the cold. Ayanokoji stood at the side of the street with his school bag, thinking about his next move.

The study session planned with Izuku Midoriya has been completed, with that he could steadily improve his grades and reach UA's qualification standard when he graduates.

So next... huh?

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji slightly scrunched his nose, the smell around the ground was wet from the rain with a touch of its earthy smell.

But there seemed to be something different too.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji turned around and at this moment, someone suddenly fell down behind him, he subconsciously stepped away and then saw a familiar girl fall onto the muddy ground.

"Help me... please help me."

With bloodstains on her body, Reina Hino held out her shaking hand towards Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, with a faint bloody smell on her white and slender fingers.

"Hello." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji squatted down, "Miss Hino? Are you okay?"

"He wants to kill me, I somehow escaped, please!"

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji narrowed his eyes slightly, "He?"

Reina Hino wanted to say something, but she suddenly opened her eyes wide and looked at something behind Kiyotaka Ayanokoji. Before she could wait for Kiyotaka Ayanokoji to turn around, she issued a short scream, hurriedly got up from the ground, and escaped in the opposite direction.

She seemed to have been frightened by something.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji turned his head to look behind him, there was nothing but the strong smell of dirt in the air.

"Hey, was that Hino-san just now?"

"Yes, she wore such a coat when she left the cafe!"

"What the hell is going on? Why did Hino-san look so terrified? Is this guy her ex-boyfriend who abused her or something?"

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji stood on the spot and looked at the surrounding men with their hostile gazes and sighed, he then helplessly called authorities.

Covered in bloodstains and asking for help, Reina Hino probably met the serial killer who was responsible for the recent murder cases.

A female and a high school student. Reina Hino fits both descriptions and it was more easy to wash away bloodstains on rainy days, so that might've been the reason for the attack?

"What?!" The person answering the phone at the police station stood up instantly. "Another suspected victim by the murderer of the recent murder cases? What is your current location? Please don't leave, we will send someone over immediately."

"A new clue?" The man sitting the corner slowly walked towards him.

Mita Taichi nodded, "This time we must find some clues of this guy."

"We better do." Shota Aizawa yawned.

"I've been here for three days, but I have not even seen their face."


	6. Chapter 6: Hero

The slaughterer was the codename given to the villain by the police because they have never met this person at all, nor even seen any provocative behavior by them. They were like a ghost in the dark, hidden in the thick and deep night, where no one could perceive their next move.

So far, the slaughterer has killed four people. The victims looked miserable, they were all covered with wounds, almost all their blood had been drained by the time their bodies were found.

The police thought that this person might have a quirk that was related to hiding, so they contacted the pro hero Eraserhead to help them solve this case, but the enemy was like a sly cat, hiding really well, without even leaving a trace.

In the past three days, they have found nothing, if they can not find even the slightest piece of evidence, Shota Aizawa will temporarily leave to do other work.

This time they rushed over to the scene quickly, it only took 15 minutes for them to reach the location, but what they did not expect was that even this time when they went extra quickly, they still only found the body of the victim.

Mita Taichi looked at the girl in the alley, she was leaning against the wall in the mud, her legs were muddy and wet from the rain, the red blood stains turned the mud into a dazzling red color. Her face showed frozen panic and fear, there were tears on her eyes and eyelashes, but there was also a smile on her face. Although it looked a little distorted, it was indeed a smile.

There was still no clue as to who it could've been.

Mita Taichi punched the wall resentfully, the rain once again fell from the sky, the police who came quickly began to protect the scene since the rain would wash away blood stains and possible traces.

Shota Aizawa looked at the girl's body not far away, passing away at such a young age, this villain really was abominable.

Did they plan to hide after committing the crime again this time?

"Is this the person who asked you for help at that time?" Mita Taichi pointed at Reina Hino and asked Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, "If it really was as you said, then you should be the last person that had contact with the victim."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at Reina Hino's body and nodded slightly after a while, "That's right, this person indeed is Miss Hino."

"If it was just a little earlier..." Mita Taichi lowered his voice, which was full of resentment. "If we came just a bit earlier, maybe this girl could have been saved and we could have gotten clues on the enemy."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji turned his head to look at him, as the drizzling rain fell on him. He was very calm, his golden eyes remained the same, like the surface of a calm sea with no trace of ripples.

"But at that time Miss Hino was wearing a coat, now the coat is missing."

Mita Taichi was stunned for a moment, then he turned to look at Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, "Really?"

"Yes, many people saw it who were also around at the time."

The rain was getting heavier and heavier, not only clothes were being soaked, but also the sound transmission was being hindered. So Mita Taichi had to temporarily change places, for convenience, they chose the coffee shop where Reina Hino worked at since they also needed to question some of the people.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji followed after them quietly and answered all their questions.

"So that means, Reina Hino was killed during the time between the escape and our arrival. It was only 15 minutes, there is no way for them to do that in such a short amount of time." Taichi Mita looked at his description, his face serious, "It seems that our theory is correct, this guy has a quirk that is related to hiding."

"There really is no other explanation." Shota Aizawa responded casually while sitting in his seat, he didn't pay much attention to his colleague but gave most of the attention to the boy sitting in front of them.

He should indeed be a teenager, only about 14 years old, some of the wet books he just took out showed that he was in the third grade of junior high school.

But this was not the point, the point was that the teenager was a little too calm.

A boy of this age suddenly saw a corpse, in addition to that, it was the corpse of someone he knew. Normally, there would be some mood swings, but the child was the complete opposite, he didn't even change his tone from beginning to end. As if what he saw was not a dead body, but a broken toy.

"The coat was not on the victim, but it was found in a trash can. It has been fully soaked by the rain, so there is no further evidence." Mita Taichi was still studying the evidence, his voice full of distress, "How did that guy do it?!"

Mita Taichi skipped his meals every day for this case, he stared at the only clues and looked at them repeatedly. Even Shota Aizawa admired his perseverance.

"I'm more concerned about the smile on the victim's face than this." Shota Aizawa turned his gaze away because he really didn't understand its meaning.

"Because Miss Hino's quirk is her smile." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji opened his mouth, and the two people on the opposite side looked over, motioning for him to continue.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji thought for a moment, "I don't know much, but I heard that Miss Hino's smile can calm people's emotions and when she is in a panic, she can't control it and unconsciously shows her smile. That smile should show that she indeed is Miss Hino."

"So you're telling me, there is still no clue about the murderer." Mita Taichi sighed. "This can't go on, if the murderer can't be found, there will be other victims."

"Actually, there are still clues, this kid said that the victim said "he" when calling for help. In this way, the murderer can be determined to be a male." Shota Aizawa thought for a moment, "This should be our only clue this time."

Mita Taichi nodded, "Your name is Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, right? Are you sure she said 'he' when asking for help?"

"Yes." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji responded, "I asked her subconsciously at the time, Miss Hino wanted to say something, but seemed to have seen something behind me, she was frightened by it and ran away. I looked back to check but saw nothing."

This was indeed mentioned in the descriptions of everyone on the scene. Reina Hino did get frightened as if she saw something and fled away, but Taichi Mita found that there was no one at all after looking through the security camera, it was not clear if the camera just didn't capture it or if there really was nothing there.

The pouring rain stopped once again, this time the sun appeared in the sky, it looked like the sky was already clear. Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked out of the window, he tilted his head, his golden eyes sharp.

"Ayanokoji? What are you looking at?" Shota Aizawa asked him.

As if finally reacting, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji blinked and then turned his head, "Ah, it seems that one of my classmates is outside."

"A classmate?" Shota Aizawa looked outside the window. A blonde teenager was walking on the road carrying a bag from a convenience store. He looked about the same age as him, except that the blonde teenager was wearing casual clothes and looked like some kind of delinquent.

"Could I leave now?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji put his books back into his bag. "I think I already answered all your questions?"

"Okay, be careful on the way." Mita Taichi showed a soothing smile, "Thank you for your cooperation."

Pushing the door of the cafe open, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji speeded up and pat Katsuki Bakugou on his shoulder, but before his hand could come into contact with his shoulder, the other turned around first.

"Huh? So it turned out to be you?!"

Katsuki Bakugou furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, "How unlucky, to meet you here, hey, what were you going to do?"

"I wanted to walk home with you... or something." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji replied calmly.

"Don't lie to me!" Katsuki Bakugou turned his head and continued to walk forward, with a grumpy tone, "You bastard usually never come in contact with me at all, so now that you're suddenly being all friendly with me definitely doesn't mean anything good!"

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji held his bag and kept up with his pace, "Don't say that, I will feel very hurt. In fact, I have always wanted to be friends with you Bakugou."

"Disgusting." Katsuki Bakugou looked away, "Hey, don't follow me, you freak!"

Shota Aizawa stood in front of the coffee shop and looked at the two young men who left together. He did not see anything wrong, but he somehow felt that he had overlooked something.

After thinking for a few seconds, Shota smirked, if he felt that something was wrong, he should follow them and see.

"Taichi, I'm a little worried about that kid, I will come back after sending him home."

"Oh, okay." Mita Taichi said, "He should be protected, I just realized that I forgot to ask one question, so I'll leave that to you too."


	7. Chapter 7: Hero

Although Kyotaka Ayanokoji wanted to go with Katsuki Bakugou, the other was obviously annoyed by him. When he realized that this guy was going to beat him up, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji turned the other way decisively, leaving Katsuki Bakugou alone, who now couldn't vent his anger anymore.

"Damn it, what the hell!" Katsuki Bakugou fiercely glared at the direction Kiyotaka Ayanokoji disappeared to, wishing to blow up the entire road.

Kicking the stones on the road to the side, Katsuki Bakugou left with a snort, Shota Aizawa leaned on the wall and looked at Katsuki Bakugou's back with slightly squinted eyes.

Their relationship was not as good as he thought, it could even be said to be quite bad.

In that case, why did Kiyotaka Ayanokoji go with him?

Shota Aizawa frowned slightly, was it possible that he was avoiding someone?

Thinking of this possibility, Shota Aizawa turned to the right, following after Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, Shota Aizawa was also around when he was being questioned. At that time, what he said was similar to that of the other witnesses, but he was very different from them. Compared to all the other people, his statement was said without any subjective emotions, it was just a very structured description of what had happened.

Excluding those words like 'poor child' or 'why would anyone kill such a gentle girl?' Kiyotaka Ayanokoji went straight to the point.

But now that he thought about it, the emphasis on his statement seemed to be quite different from the others.

For example: her expression and smell?

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji walked down the alley while carrying his bag. His golden eyes remained stoic, the rain had stopped and there were shallow puddles everywhere on the ground. Kiyotaka Ayanokoji calmly avoided these puddles and walked home step by step, as if the murder in the afternoon did not affect him at all.

In fact, it really didn't, he didn't even take it seriously.

No matter if he was being asked for help or someone he knew was killed, he didn't even have one faster heartbeat that ordinary people should have, maybe this was the so-called indifference.

After all, it was not his business and it was very troublesome. He didn't need this experience to make friends and it didn't make any sense to use it as bragging material.

Let's try to avoid such things in the future.

Stepping out of the alley and accidentally stepping on a puddle of water, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji heard a patter, like a stone falling into a lake, a dull and recognizable sound, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji stopped in his tracks, he held his bag and turned his head, looking at the side alley.

After hearing a series of footsteps, a girl walked out of the alley, clutching the sides of her skirt, looking a little shy.

The girl's blonde hair was tied into two buns, wearing a light-colored long-sleeved school uniform and a short black skirt, like that of a female high school student.

"Um, hello, I'm lost, the alleys here are so complicated, could you show me the way out?"

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at her for a few seconds and then nodded slightly after a while, "Go down this alley, to the intersection and walk a little further to see the road."

"Huh?" The girl gestured the route with her hands and finally looked at him blankly, "Sorry, can you say it again?"

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at her, "Although I don't want to say something like that, this does not look like a place somebody would get lost at. The alleys around here are short and really not that complicated."

"This is because I'm no good with directions." The girl blushed. "Sorry, am I troubling you! I can just leave."

"That's not it." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji walked over to her, "In that case, I'll just guide you out."

The girl's eyes lit up instantly, "Won't this trouble you too much?!"

"No." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji walked past her, "To be honest, I just happened to be idle with nothing to do..."

While saying that Kiyotaka Ayanokoji walked ahead calmly, he didn't seem to care if the girl behind him would follow, stepping on the puddles on the ground, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji slowly turned his head and glanced at the trees next to him, then looked back ahead as if he just took a glance around him at random.

"Ah, please wait for me!"

The girl hurriedly followed, because of her hurried steps she splashed some water from the puddles.

Waiting until their figures disappeared, Shota Aizawa jumped down from the tree, with a leaf on his now wet head, shaking off the water and leaves on his head, Shota Aizawa sneezed. Sure enough, this kid was more troublesome than he thought, he should follow up with them first.

But the more he followed them, the more he felt something was wrong because this was not the way out of the alleys at all.

Where will he take this girl?

Like Shota Aizawa, the girl also noticed that this was not the way out, the girl stopped and spoke up timidly.

"This is not the way out, right? Where are you taking me?" The girl trembled a little, with slight panic in her voice.

"So you finally noticed?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji casually said, "Oh well, no one else will appear here anyway."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji turned around, behind him was a dead end, the afternoon after the rain looked extremely gloomy and cold, at this moment, it seemed that this boy who looked ordinary and was carrying his bag had changed in an instant.

The girl stepped back, "Could it be that you are the murderer who's around killing female high school students?!"

No, that's not impossible.

Shota Aizawa was hiding around the corner and listening to their conversation. He believed that Kiyotaka Ayanokoji was not the slaughterer. Although he did behave suspiciously, he had no time to commit the crime. In the timeframe of Reina Hino leaving the cafe and her body being discovered Kiyotaka Ayanokoji was seen in the cafe and outside.

"Murderer? Are you talking about me?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji tilted his head, with no emotions in his golden eyes, "The murderer is actually you, isn't it?"

Silence, the whole world fell into an indescribable silence, not just that girl, even Shota Aizawa, who was hiding nearby, was stunned.

The only thing that could be heard was the rustling of the wind blowing over the trees and the dripping sound of water droplets falling from the leaves.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at the girl in front of him calmly. From the beginning when he saw her, he knew that the person who asked for help was not Reina Hino at all.

Her quirk was her smile, it will unconsciously be used on her own when she is in a panic, so why did the Reina Hino who asked him for help look scared, Reina Hino is a victim of her own quirk who can't make any other expression except smile.

"Although it is a bit unpleasant to say, let's start with this," Kiyotaka Ayanokoji started to explain, "Miss, when you attacked her, could it be that you didn't know the quirk of Miss Hino at all? I understand that you want to leave before heroes arrive without leaving any traces as soon as possible so that you could confuse them with the time, but that wasn't useful at all."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji's voice was like a failed piano piece, where the pianist's fingers were trying their best to follow the rhythm. However, the music the person played had no emotion at all.

"You did not act like Miss Hino at all."

Shota Aizawa subconsciously slowed down his breath, all kinds of thoughts kept appearing in his head.

Her expression and smell, so that's what he meant.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji's description stated that Reina Hino, who asked him for help, had a frightened expression, but if it really was Reina Hino, there should only be a smile on her face and then there was also her smell. Reina Hino, who had just left the cafe and hurriedly left, should at least have the slight smell of coffee, but Kiyotaka Ayanokoji said that he could only smell a faint bloody smell.

With Reina Hino's death as an established fact, if that person was not Reina Hino, then the only other possibility would be that she was the murderer, concealed as her.

So it turned out that this brat knew everything from the beginning, why didn't he tell the police? !

"What are you saying?" The girl looked at him in confusion, "I'm just an ordinary female high school student."

"Really?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji casually said, "You are the person I saw in the cafe before, right? Because you felt uneasy, you came back to check, you really aren't confident at all."

"Or could it be that you found a new victim?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji's voice only revealed indifference, "Me?"

The girl stopped talking, she just stood there, her hands clutching the sides of her skirt, with her bangs covering her eyes, making her look very pitiful.

Just when Shota Aizawa thought that Kiyotaka Ayanokoji must have guessed wrong, he heard laughter.

The voice he was hearing now was not like the girl before at all, with suspicious liveliness and a trace of craziness.

"You saw me?" Himiko Toga raised her head, her eyes were full of surprise. "I knew it, I knew you saw me!"


	8. Chapter 8: Hero

They have been looking for the slaughterer for weeks, trying to find any possible clues, but they would have never thought that the murderer would actually also be a high school girl like the victims, besides her being able to hide in the crowd with her unsuspecting image of a high school student, the other reason should be her quirk.

Could it be that she can turn into someone else?

It was estimated that at that time she also deceived Reina Hino with her pitiful appearance and lead her into the alley to attack her.

In other words... the time of Reina Hino's death had to be pushed forward, it must have happened between her getting off work and Kiyotaka Ayanokoji meeting the fake Reina Hino.

"How amazing!" Himiko Toga started giggling, "Hehe, what a perfect man you are, I like you so much. If you bled a little, you would be even more perfect."

Stretching out her hand, she held a folding knife in her hand. The sharp metal reflected a pale but bright luster.

"Let me make you even more perfect." Himiko Toga laughed and rushed forward. At this moment, the malicious eruption from her whole body completely swallowed her image as a high school girl.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji took a step back, the blade sliced through the air, he was only a centimeter away from it, but even in this case, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji's expression did not change.

"Don't you only murder females?"

"No." Himiko Toga laughed happily, holding a syringe in her other hand, "I never kill, but everyone is just too perfect. I want to make them even more beautiful, who knew that every single one of them was so fragile that they die in the process."

The knife brushed over Kiyotaka Ayanokoji's neck with its chilling sharpness.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji silently stared at her, he threw the bag in his hand to the ground, grabbed her wrist while she was slashing the folding knife again, and with a click, Himiko Toga gave out a painful moan, she broke free of Kiyotaka Ayanokoji's hold and took two steps back, her right hand and fingers were shaking slightly, but even then she was still laughing.

"Yes, that's it. You're way too perfect. If I add some red bloodstains, you will surely be so beautiful that I would scream!"

"Enough!"

A hero?!

Himiko Toga's eyes widened slightly. She didn't turn her head but ran straight ahead. She was very familiar with that voice, it was that eraser hero from three days ago. How could that damn guy be here?

But sadly, Himiko Toga's escape wasn't successful, after only running a few steps, a piece of long white fabric quickly wrapped itself around her body from behind, pulling her up and making her hang in the air in an instant.

"Ah!" Himiko Toga screamed in surprise, she tried to break free of these restraints, but it only made it wrap itself around her body tighter and tighter. The syringe fell from her hand and she couldn't move anymore.

At this moment, she suddenly thought that the purpose of this seemingly young and expressionless teenager was to attract the hero to catch her from the beginning.

Thinking of this possibility she couldn't help but erupt into crazy laughter. This person really was too perfect!

One day, she will kill him herself!

"Wait for me." Himiko Toga was struggling in the air while trying to reach her hands towards Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, "Next time we meet, I will definitely make you look even better..."

Shota Aizawa frowned slightly, he tightened his grip and then called Mita Taichi, he and the people from the police station arrived quickly and took away Himiko Toga who was unable to move. Mita Taichi silently stood in place, he seemed to be reflecting on something.

"Taichi?" Shota Aizawa patted his shoulder, "Are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm just wondering why I didn't think about that... The slaughterer could be a female high school student who would not be suspected." Mita Taichi was a little frustrated, "But it's good to be able to catch the murderer. In this way, you can also leave to work elsewhere."

Shota Aizawa nodded, "Then I will see you later, I have something else I have to do."

Mita Taichi took a peek at Kiyotaka Ayanokoji who was not too far away and nodded, "Although I don't know the reason, I'll wait until you go back and tell me everything from start to finish."

Waiting for everyone to leave, Shota Aizawa walked in front of Kiyotaka Ayanokoji.

"We need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at him, his golden eyes remained the same. "I wanted to thank you just now. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened."

Shota Aizawa's next words he was about to say were stuck in his mouth. After hearing Kiyotaka Ayanokoji's words, he felt even more suffocated.

"No need to thank me, according to what you just did, that villain wouldn't have hurt you."

"No, I just happened to be able to avoid her attacks." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji replied calmly, "Although I have learned some tricks to protect myself, it really isn't that fancy."

Shota Aizawa stared at him coldly, "Is there any point in continuing to say this at this time? Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, why are you doing this?"

"What's the matter?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at him questioningly.

"Why didn't you tell the police about the murderer? You even took her to such a remote place by yourself, if I didn't follow after you..." Shota Aizawa suddenly stopped mid-sentence. He suddenly realized that just like how Kiyotaka Ayanokoji knew from the beginning that that girl was the murderer, he also knew that he had followed after him.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji stood there silently, remaining suffocatingly calm.

"I didn't know she would follow after me." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji replied casually, "Whether you believe it or not, I really didn't know about this."

His tone and attitude showed that he didn't even bother to lie...

Shota Aizawa did not directly beat him up, but silently looked at Kiyotaka Ayanokoji.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you are in your third year of middle school correct?"

"Yes." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji nodded.

Shota Aizawa stared at him, "Which school are you going to apply for?"

"UA."

"Good."

Shota Aizawa didn't pay attention to Kiyotaka Ayanokoji any longer, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, his whole person instantly recovered to the listlessness and laziness he had at the beginning.

Next year's UA Class 1-A will still be taken by him. By then, he must correct this frustrating state of this little brat. He was obviously capable of quite a lot of things but pretended to be incompetent and likes to handle things without authorization. This kind of child needs to be taught a lesson.

Shota Aizawa didn't even think about the possibility if Kiyotaka Ayanokoji could not enter UA, because, in his view, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji already was good enough.

No matter what his quirk was, he will definitely be admitted into UA.

But this was not the case.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at Shota Aizawa's back, with indifference in his golden eyes.

He didn't plan to take the hero department from the beginning. For ordinary people like him, UA's general department was enough, no one would use this to target him.

Because he had no quirk.

In this individualized society of national heroes, this individuality has erected a wall, separating the two groups of people very clearly.

A person with a strong quirk is a perfect product and a person with no quirk is a defective product.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji picked up his bag on the ground, turned around, and walked back home. The clothes on his body were not completely dry yet and there was the smell of soil on his body.

"Ah, it's Ayanokoji-kun!"

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji stopped in his steps, he turned around. Izuku Midoriya ran up to him from behind wearing the same clothes from before. He was breathless, with sweat on his forehead.

"I heard that Miss Hino from the cafe was killed?" Izuku Midoriya raised his head and looked at him in worry. "Are you okay? I remember that you hadn't left the cafe at that time."

"Miss Hino was not killed in the cafe."

"Huh? She wasn't?"

Izuku Midoriya scratched his head in doubt, "Then looks like I heard the wrong rumors, as long as you're fine."

In this established society, how many people will be like Izuku Midoriya who wants to step into the field of perfect products as defective products?

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at the smiling Izuku Midoriya, his gaze focused.

"I saw the hero Eraserhead just now."

Izuku Midoriya instantly widened his eyes, "Huh? Are you talking about that Eraserhead?! The erasing hero who can stop villains from using their quirk?!"

"He seems to be helping the police investigate the case." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji retracted his gaze.

Let him see, what Izuku Midoriya's life can be changed into.


	9. Chapter 9: Hero

Soon the time had reached the end of the year, the third years of Aldera Junior High have successively passed the entrance exams to their aspired high schools, but there were three things that everyone was talking about this year.

Unsurprisingly, Katsuki Bakugou successfully passed the entrance exam of UA, both in the written and physical exam, he was ranked among the best. What was surprising was that Izuku Midoriya, who was ridiculed by everyone, suddenly awakened his own quirk and passed the exam for UA's hero department.

This was already surprising enough, but in fact, another person in their class, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, has also successfully passed the UA's entrance exam for the general department.

That guy really did it. It only took a year for a counterattack from someone who had the most average grades in the entire class, who was looked down upon.

However, in the teachers' office of UA High, Shota Aizawa stared at one of the pieces of paper in the student list, his eyes seemed to be burning a hole in the paper, he read the files from the beginning to the end and read it again without giving up. But he still did not see the name of Kiyotaka Ayanokoji among the 40 students in the hero department.

"This bastard!" He gritted his teeth.

What did he say about applying for UA? That guy totally just said that casually!

"Mr. Aizawa? What are you doing?" Principal Nezu looked at him strangely, his tail hanging beside the chair swayed slightly, "Is there something wrong with the list?"

"No, not at all." Shota Aizawa instantly returned to his original state, looking a little listless, as if he had not completely woken up yet, "I just didn't see a student in the list who I think would have been admitted, Mr. Principal, could you show me the applications of this year for the hero department?"

Principal Nezu looked at him, then he nodded, "It can be given to you, but you have to tell me why you care about that particular child so much."

"It's just that he said he was going to apply for UA before, but I didn't see him, so I find it a bit strange." Shota Aizawa yawned.

Although his words were said inconspicuously, Principal Nezu could still detect a bit of displeasure from Shota Aizawa's lazy words. This state of Shota Aizawa was too uncommon. He usually was the person who expelled students at his will. This was the first time I saw him paying attention to whether a certain child was admitted or not.

And he was also very confident that the child could pass the exam, because he subconsciously thought that that child didn't even apply, after seeing that their name was not on the student list.

Oh, this really made him curious, what kind of child would make Shota Aizawa think about this much.

After getting the application files, Shota Aizawa went over them for a while and then determined that this guy did not apply for the hero department!

"Who exactly are you looking for? I can check it for you here." Principal Nezu looked at him, "Compared to looking at paper sheets, searching from a computer is faster. Don't you think?"

Shota Aizawa thought for a second, "It's a boy named Kiyotaka Ayanokoji."

"Kiyotaka Ayanokoji?" Principal Nezu entered the name and then he looked at the search results for a moment, after a moment he turned his head to look at Shota Aizawa.

"Mr. Aizawa, there are results. This teenager did apply for UA, but... you should come and see it yourself."

Shota Aizawa walked over carelessly, but when he saw the information on the screen, he was stunned. An indescribable sense of suffocation surrounded him as if something was strangling his neck. Shota Aizawa clicked on the file of Kiyotaka Ayanokoji and when he saw the word right next to quirk he fell into silence.

Quirkless? So he turned out to have no quirk?

Before, he had thought that no matter what quirk this teenager had, his observation and control were enough for him to be admitted to the hero department, but he would have never thought that this guy would have no quirk.

"If you have no quirk, it's useless for you to apply for the hero department." Principal Nezu sighed. "There is still a certain difference between children with a quirk and without a quirk. Even if he becomes a hero after graduation, he would probably only do some work behind the scenes."

"No, I don't think so." Shota Aizawa looked at the information of Kiyotaka Ayanokoji and quickly gathered all the information.

Sure enough, in addition to his grades, the student profile of Kiyotaka Ayanokoji was as harmless and ordinary as his performance, just like sand thrown into the beach, it left someone without any recognition at all.

No interest, no specialty, and no ideals.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji was still maintaining his meaningless ordinary life.

"Principal, I think we need to reconsider whether only people with quirks can become heroes." Shota Aizawa said.

Principal Nezu looked at him gently, talking with a soothing voice, "Does Mr. Aizawa mean that children with no quirk can become heroes too?"

"Of course." Shota Aizawa said naturally, "As long as you have the ability to protect yourself and the ability to defeat the enemy and protect others, you can become a hero with or without a quirk."

Standing outside the door, All Might was stunned. Hearing the voices coming from inside, he only felt that he went back a year ago in an instant.

The green-haired boy asked him whether he could become a hero even without a quirk. At that time, his eyes revealed such fragility, but how did he answer at that time? He answered, 'You cannot become a hero without power.'

Although he took back that sentence afterward, it also inspired Izuku Midoriya, but what he said was indeed a fact.

Unexpectedly, Shota Aizawa, who he thought he was totally incompatible with, knew better than him.

With a sigh, All Might tried to make his expression look more natural, he then opened the door, "What are you two talking about?"

"All Might, you're finally here." Principal Nezu greeted him, "Mr. Aizawa and I were talking about the quirkless children, whether someone quirkless can become a hero."

All Might glanced at Shota Aizawa, he still looked the same, he just nodded slightly to his arrival.

"Why did you suddenly talk about this topic?"

"Because the teenager That Mr. Aizawa took a liking to, turned out to be quirkless and entered the general department." Principal Nezu said with a smile.

"I don't like him." Shota Aizawa snorted coldly. "I just met a very good young man by chance. Although he lacks in the aspect of quirks, he had enough to make up for it in other aspects. I thought he came to UA to become a hero."

Principal Nezu nodded, "But this boy is quirkless. We are determining whether this boy has gone to the general department because of him not having a quirk."

"Forget it." Shota Aizawa said indifferently, "If he chose the general department then he shall stay there."

"Speaking of him, who is this young man you are talking about?" All Might asked curiously, "If Aizawa is able to make such a high evaluation, do you intend to cultivate him as a successor?"

"No." Shota Aizawa glanced at All Might, "I don't have a hole in my stomach and I won't retire immediately, let alone search for a successor."

The targeted All Might shut up instantly, Shota Aizawa's mouth was still as sharp as always.

"It's this boy named Kiyotaka Ayanokoji." Principal Nezu told him kindly.

Unexpectedly, All Might stood up abruptly when he heard that name, "Kiyotaka Ayanokoji? Is it the one from Aldera Junior High?"

Principal Nezu nodded, "Do you also know this kid?"

"I don't." All Might said: "But Young Midoriya knows him, ah, he is my chosen successor. He once told me that he was his best friend who was also quirkless and that they grew up together."

"There really is such a coincidence?" Principal Nezu was also a little surprised.

But compared to this, Shota Aizawa's concern was another.

"That guy actually has friends? Izuku Midoriya, he was that guy who saved someone during the physical exam, right? It really is incredible, for him to have such a normal friend."

So how bad is that boy's personality to make Aizawa make such an evaluation?!

The corner of All Might's mouth twitched and he then said, "Well, in the description of him from Young Midoriya, that young man is a somewhat silent but very good-hearted friend, the kind he can trust."

"Oh."

How cold...

All Might sighed, and then he thought, although he knew that Kiyotaka Ayanokoji was a friend of Izuku Midoriya, he had never heard of the great talents of this friend of his.

And they even knew Shota Aizawa as well, how could they have met? It could only be when Shota Aizawa dealt with criminals.

"By the way! Aizawa, I'm here to tell you one thing." All Might suddenly remembered the purpose of his visit, "A criminal with a quite dangerous quirk escaped from prison."


	10. Chapter 10: Hero

Although he was admitted to UA's general department, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji did not receive much attention. All the attention was taken by Izuku Midoriya because compared to someone quirkless getting into the general department, someone quirkless getting into the hero department was obviously way more shocking.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji casually took a sip of his drink, UA huh, I wonder if I can make new friends there.

"So why do I have to go to UA with you two useless idiots!"

"Don't say that Kacchan, it's really hurtful. Ayanokoji-kun and I are working hard to improve ourselves."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked to the side. He was currently sitting on a park bench and sipping a drink calmly. The atmosphere between Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya was particularly tense, almost to the point of a big fight starting.

"You two have wasted half an hour." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji suddenly said.

The two of them turned their heads and looked at him.

"There are ten minutes left until the ringing of the class bell. Are we going to be late on the first day of school together?"

"Tsk." Katsuki Bakugou cursed under his breath, then quickly passed the two of them and left.

Izuku Midoriya sighed, he walked to the bench where Kiyotaka Ayanokoji was sitting at, looking a little depressed.

"I thought I could have a better relationship with Kacchan, but I really just got my hopes up too much. I'm sorry Ayanokoji-kun for making you see something like this."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji stretched out his hand and patted his friend's soft hair, "It's okay, you and Bakugou are both in the hero department. There will be plenty of chances for you two to stabilize your relationship in the future. Don't be so anxious."

"I hope so." Izuku Midoriya sighed, "Let's go, too. If we stay here any longer, we will be late."

Throwing the now-empty can into the trash, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji nodded, "Okay."

UA High School did not seem to be much different from other high schools, but it was to be expected, after all, they are still all schools.

Walking all the way to the front of UA's building and watching Izuku Midoriya's figure disappear, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji turned around and planned to leave, but almost collided with someone, who was also caught off guard and almost fell to the ground.

The young man had short fluffy purple hair and was wearing UA's school uniform. He had ordinary looks, but because of his eyes, he looked extremely gloomy and somehow looked even more villainous than Katsuki Bakugou.

"Ah, sorry." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." He regained his balance, then looked at Kiyotaka Ayanokoji and asked: "Are you not in the hero department?"

He looked like someone one shouldn't mess with, but he actually had a pretty good personality.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji shook his head, "I am in the general department. I was over there because I have a friend who is in the hero department."

"Oh, so that's it." He nodded and then spoke up again, "What a coincidence, I am also in the general department."

"It is a coincidence indeed."

After that, an indescribable silence spread between the two people. None of them spoke, but instead silently walked to their classroom.

How awkward, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji thought blankly.

Seemingly aware of the awkward situation right now, the other started to speak.

"What class are you in?"

"Class C." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji replied expressionlessly with his hands in his pockets, at the same time he was faintly relieved.

The purple-haired student was a little surprised, "I am also in Class C."

"Really?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji asked, "So we coincidentally also are classmates. My name is Kiyotaka Ayanokoji. What is your name?"

"Hitoshi Shinso."

And what was said after that? Nothing, the two walked to the door of their classroom in silence and then entered the classroom in silence. Kiyotaka Ayanokoji sighed silently in his heart, it really was hopeless.

But something even more coincidental happened. They were not only classmates but also sitting next to each other.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at his new classmate next to him, "I didn't expect us to also be seatmates."

"Yes, please take care of me."

Hitoshi Shinso's voice was very calm and gave people a very indifferent feeling. With his gloomy eyes, it made him look particularly evil. Somebody with this kind of appearance and way of speaking will have it quite difficult to make friends in their class, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji did not expect to be sitting next to someone like that in his new school, so now he felt slightly depressed.

"By the way, why were you at the entrance of the hero department just now?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji turned to look at him, "The general department and hero department are not in the same direction, right."

"I will definitely become a student of the hero department."

Hitoshi Shinso suddenly seemed like a completely different person in an instant, with his goal and determination to work hard in his eyes, it made him look quite eye-catching.

"Now I'm just checking the way over there, one day I will be promoted from the general department and become a hero."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji blinked, "Although it is understandable, you don't have to be in the hero department if you want to be a hero."

"If you want to be a great hero, graduating from the hero department is recognized as a necessary condition. Don't you know about this?" Hitoshi Shinso looked at him.

"Is that so." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji thought for a while, "I wish you success then."

Hitoshi Shinso quietly looked at him and after a moment he turned his head, "That's your reaction?"

"How else should I react?" Ayanakoji Kiyotaka asked him while looking at him strangely.

"Nevermind." Hitoshi Shinso just shook his head.

This person did not react as he expected, whether it was mocking or agreeing, there was no such thing as shock or surprise at all. If he knew his quirk, would he still have this attitude? By then, he will probably think he is scary just like those other people.

Hitoshi Shinso had met way too many two-faced people, that secretly taunt him as someone more likely to be a villain than a hero behind his back.

After all, his quirk was brainwashing, a quirk that didn't sound very heroic.

"Ah, by the way, wouldn't you push my friend down if you were promoted to enter the hero department?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji suddenly said, "He worked so hard to get into the hero department. If he gets pushed down, he will cry, I'm not good at comforting others."

Hitoshi Shinso looked at him in shock, "You thought for so long and came up with something like that? You don't even know my quirk or my strength, but you believe that I can be promoted to the hero department?"

"This is UA after all." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji took out his phone from his pocket, "and this kind of thing is not without a precedent."

Hitoshi Shinso felt a bit speechless, he didn't even know what he should say.

In the end, instead of the thousands of words in his head, he only said one sentence, "As expected of UA."

Even in the ordinary general department, he was able to meet such a strange guy.

The lessons on the first day were quite ordinary, there was no special content. What they studied were some ordinary cultural lessons and class ended normally in the evening. Kiyotaka Ayanokoji packed up his books and walked out of the classroom. Although the study of general subjects was monotonous, it was very suitable for his ideal lifestyle. He wondered how the lessons in the hero department went.

Then he saw Izuku Midoriya whose fingers were completely wrapped in bandages.

"What's the matter with you? This is only the first day of school, right?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at his fingers.

"I'm just fine, the injuries have already been dealt with." Izuku Midoriya nervously scratched his head, looking a little embarrassed, "Because there was a test today and I still can't control my quirk probably, so..."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji leaned against the doorframe and looked at him, "With injuries like these your mother will probably get worried."

"I will pay more attention in the future!"

"Well if you say so." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at him, "Well then, come on, let's leave."

Izuku Midoriya smiled, "Let's not talk about that for now, what about you, Ayanokoji-kun? What did you do on the first day in the general department? Did you make any new friends?"

"It's so difficult to make friends. There are strangers everywhere and I can't find anyone willing to be friends with me."

"...It's probably because Ayanokoji-kun was boring and didn't bring up an exciting topic when introducing yourself."

Just when Kiyotaka Ayanokoji was about to refute, he suddenly stopped. He raised his head and looked forward. Shota Aizawa stood not too far away and looked at him and Izuku Midoriya. Those listless eyes that made him seem to be about to die suddenly seemingly resurrected. Izuku Midoriya even felt that his homeroom teacher's eyes were a bit scary.

"Come with me Ayanokoji, I have something to tell you, Midoriya you should head back first."


	11. Chapter 11: Hero

"Why didn't you apply for the hero department?" Shota Aizawa looked at him.

"Because I am quirkless." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji said of course, "Even Mr. Aizawa should know that there is no way to be a hero without a quirk."

Shota Aizawa once again felt that familiar suffocating feeling from meeting this guy before.

Even if he could do it, no one would be able to refute him as long as he said that he couldn't, because what he has been showing was that he couldn't do it and he had a condition that cannot be refuted, which was, being quirkless. In the eyes of today's society, someone quirkless was just a useless existence.

"If I say that you have a chance to enter the hero department..."

"I refuse."

Shota Aizawa was rejected before he even finished talking!

Shota Aizawa leaned against the wall lazily, he didn't get angry for getting interrupted, but yawned instead, as if he hadn't slept for several nights. "Tell me about your reason."

"Is there any other reason that I need?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji stood there, with no single emotion in his golden eyes, like a pool of stagnant water, "I am an ordinary person, an ordinary person with no quirk and wish to live the life of one. I'm quite satisfied with staying in the general department, the hero department is not suitable for me at all."

"Remove the reason of you being quirkless." Shota Aizawa stared at him, "I want other reasons."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at him, his golden eyes still calm, "There is no other reason."

"There is." Shota Aizawa said, his voice low and raspy, "In fact, all of your choices can be explained in one sentence: You don't want to be a hero."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji quietly stared at Shota Aizawa, his golden eyes were still indifferent, without any emotions.

"So, teacher, are you planning to make me a hero?"

Shota Aizawa shook his head, "I have only just met you, so this conversation is just meant casually."

For Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, the choice to be a hero was probably just because most people now dream of being a hero. In this society with a surplus of heroes, teenagers still choose this profession, in order to fit in, he certainly would not choose other options to make himself stand out.

So this meant... Kiyotaka Ayanokoji was actually not interested in becoming a hero.

However, there was still something that Shota Aizawa did not understand, what was the goal of this little brat?

What was the point of starting such a purposeless life in disguise? Is his so-called escapism just his fear of trouble?

"Hey, Ayanokoji, don't you have anything you want in life so far?" Shota Aizawa looked at him, "Nothing at all?"

"Freedom." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji replied. "What I want has not changed from the beginning. What I want is no restriction, freedom to decide my own future."

Shota Aizawa looked at him with a complicated expression, "What is your definition of freedom? Simply to be able to do whatever you want? Or is it being able to go beyond the rules? There is no such freedom that you want in this world."

"I don't think it is necessary for us to discuss if there such a thing as true freedom." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji remained calm, "Teacher, is there anything else you need? If not, I will take my leave first."

"Don't go." Shota Aizawa stopped him, "I am not here just for this, but for something else."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji nodded, "Please speak."

"Midoriya, come out, don't think I don't know you haven't left." Shota Aizawa looked at the wall not far away.

Three seconds later, a certain green broccoli poked out its head quietly, Izuku Midoriya walked over to them slowly with a guilty expression, "Mr. Aizawa..."

"Since you haven't left yet, you might as well stay and listen. Don't stay together with Ayanokoji for the next few days." Shota Aizawa instructed.

Izuku Midoriya was taken aback, "Why?"

"Because Ayanokoji may be in danger." Shota Aizawa said with a stern expression.

After being quiet for three seconds, Izuku Midoriya exclaimed, "Huh...? In danger?! Ayanokoji is in danger? Mr. Aizawa, why would you say that?"

Aizawa leaned against the wall, he narrowed his eyes slightly, looking a little dangerous, "Hey Ayanokoji, do you remember that girl who killed those high school girls a year ago?"

"If I remember correctly, she had been arrested and imprisoned by the police." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji stared at Aizawa. "It's the person who was arrested by Mr. Aizawa himself."

"Yes, that girl's name is Himiko Toga, who was the serial killer, that caused many people to die by too much blood lost. Her quirk is Transform, it allows her to turn into another person through their blood."

"I just got the news that she escaped from prison. She used her transformation ability to pretend to be a prison guard. The heroes are currently looking for her." Aizawa's voice was a little low, "It's not ruled out that there is the possibility of her seeking revenge from you."

"Wait a minute!" Izuku Midoriya suddenly raised his hand, "No, why would this terrible villain seek revenge on Ayanokoji after she escaped from prison?"

Shota Aizawa gave a glance at Izuku Midoriya as if looking at a joke.

"Of course it's because it was Ayanokoji who discovered her and was responsible for her arrest."

"Huh?" Izuku Midoriya looked at his teacher, then turned to look at his friend, his face was full of disbelief, "Ayanokoji-kun? Discovered a villain?"

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji lowered his head, "Teacher, I have already told you before. I didn't know what happened, but I was accidentally followed by the villain. I will be very troubled if you say it like that."

"You know very well whether it's true or not, but you can't deny that you were the first person she went for afterward." Shota Aizawa looked at him disapprovingly, "This is different from the other things, you were the target she planned to kill a year ago and because of you she had to go to jail, so now our first priority is to ensure your safety."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji:...

So, Mr. Aizawa was changing his position from a teacher to a hero who was worried over a citizen?

Izuku Midoriya's face was full of question marks, he did not understand the current situation.

"Although I don't know what happened, if Ayanokoji-kun is in danger, I will definitely protect him!"

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji turned his head and glanced at his friend, with a little helplessness at the bottom of his eyes.

"Teacher, I don't need others to follow and protect me."

Shota Aizawa pretended he didn't hear anything. "The enemy's quirk is a transform. It is not easy to distinguish others under complicated circumstances. It is also difficult for heroes to follow you directly, so take this."

Shota Aizawa handed him a small alarm, "Take it with you. When there is a villain, push the button and all nearby heroes will receive a signal.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at the small alarm in his hand. He knew that this thing was usually equipped for those that need key protection. So it turns out that he would also have a day where he was someone needed of key protection.

However, it was pretty troublesome.

Whether it was being protected, or being attacked by that serial killer who escaped from prison, it really was troublesome.

"Ayanokoji-kun?" Izuku Midoriya cautiously called out his name.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji turned and left in the opposite direction, "Let's go."

"Yes." Izuku Midoriya caught up with him. He looked to be in a good mood. Although his fingers were a bit miserable, he was still smiling. "Sure enough, Ayanokoji-kun really is talented, not only I think so, even the teachers feel that way too, how great."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji shook his head, "It's not good at all, I feel that my rhythm of life is going to be disrupted."

"But only talented people can make more friends." Izuku Midoriya thought for a while, then nodded in agreement, "Yes, that's it, everyone will subconsciously chase after talented people, people stronger than themselves, so it's only natural for them to have more friends, doesn't Ayanokoji-kun want to make friends?"

"When you become talented, many people will come to be your friends. In this way, Ayanokoji-kun will finally be able to make new friends."

"Really? This way you can make new friends?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji asked him. There was no questioning tone in his voice, saying that seemed to be just a routine to him.

"Of course! Everyone in the hero department is very friendly. I really want to make friends with everyone."

Izuku Midoriya had a smile on his face. He was really happy for his friend about it. But this gentle child hadn't realized... the person in front of him, the person named Kiyotaka Ayanokoji.

From the beginning, had no plans of making any new friends.


	12. Chapter 12: Hero

Today's weather was not very good. The heavy rain and the gusty wind drenched pedestrians who were caught off guard on the road. Dark clouds arrived later and lightning hidden in the clouds made a hideous sound, carrying the power of nature.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji stood under the eaves of a shop to take shelter from the rain. Because he headed out in a hurry, he did not bring an umbrella with him. So before he could even react, half of his body was soaked by the rain, with his clothes stuck to his body. So now, he had to stand there and wait till the rain was a little bit lighter before leaving, but it seemed that the rain did not show any signs of getting smaller, but instead, it got bigger and bigger and as a sudden strong wind blew over to him, the other half of his body that was originally dry, got drenched too.

Shaking off the water in his hair, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji couldn't help but sigh: Sure enough, nothing goes well on rainy days.

"Found you!"

"Really, don't run around so casually." The young man walked over while holding an umbrella over his head with another unused one in his other hand. "I have been searching for you for a while, I finally found you."

The man was very tall and young. He should only be around 20 years old. On this rainy day, he was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and black trousers. His lavender shoulder-length hair made him look very gentle and with the same purple pupils that resembled lavender swaying in the wind, gentle and comfortable, making one not able to get cautious of him.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji took the umbrella from him, "I didn't expect it to rain so heavily today."

"Indeed, the weather forecast is getting more and more inaccurate." The young man yawned lazily.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at him, "You stayed up again last night."

"Haha, there was no other way. I didn't write much before the deadline arrived. So I could only stay up all night to finish it." He rubbed his sore wrist and looked quite distressed. "Sure enough, writing is one thing I will hate all my life."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji opened his umbrella and walked into the rain, "You always say that, but if you just wrote a little bit ahead of the deadline, this kind of thing wouldn't happen."

The man followed after him with a smile, "I can't do it. How can a child like you understand the troubles of adults? I'm procrastinating with conviction and completing all the work in a limited time. Isn't that already something I'm forcing myself to improve on?"

"Don't make procrastination sound so literary."

"You're so serious, Ayanokoji. Children need to smile more to be cute. No, forget it. I can't imagine Ayanokoji's smile at all."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji sighed, "Put your weird images in your head away."

"No, this is not conducive to my collection of material, I seem to have reached the limit of my headspace recently, sure enough, I really do hate writing."

Genkan was the name of this man, who seemed to have not grown up yet. He was a new writer, but unlike others, he was quite a unique writer. His published work was full of weird plot that made people get goosebumps and was often considered as harmful to one's physical and mental health by major media.

Some people even speculated that Genkan was just as sick in the head as the protagonist in the book, because only such sick people could write such a disturbing plot.

To which his response was that his inspiration came from other people and that all the plot came from his real thoughts of human beings. With him upright saying that he was not the sick one but that all humans were the sick ones, which made the public opinion on him into a polarization.

His acquaintance with this person was quite dramatic. In this hero society with a high crime rate, even Ayanokoji will encounter a large-scale of crimes. There was a sudden attack of one of the dying underground yakuza that have been almost completely dismantled in this society. Kiyotaka Ayanokoji who bought a bento on his way home was accidentally caught in the fight and became a hostage.

It was then when he met Genkan for the first time.

"Amazing, you're not scared at all." Genkan looked at him with a smile, ignoring the man who glared at him and held a knife over his neck, "Can you tell me why you are not afraid?"

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at him peculiarly, "I'm obviously very scared."

"Liar!" Genkan mumbled dissatisfiedly while leaning against the wall, "It's all because of you, the nervousness that just brewed inside me is now completely gone."

Later, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji learned that Genkan's quirk made him be able to feel the true emotions deep inside the human heart and also made him get affected by such emotions.

Becoming friends with this guy was really something he couldn't choose, because this guy was too real, whether it was him or the person standing in front of him, they were all transparent to him, even if humans can control the expression on their faces, they can't control their real emotions in their hearts.

Genkan can become anything in this world, but the only thing he can't become was a hero. The stronger the emotion, the deeper the influence on him. The heroes come into contact with all kinds of terrible criminals, their strong emotions were no good for Genkan.

"Tell me, what did you call me over for?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at the man humming next to him. He obviously had a well-behaved and docile appearance, but in fact, the character of this guy was very unpredictable. At first, he could be peacefully eating tempura udon and in the next second, he would feel that tempura udon was so bad that it was hard to swallow.

Genkan turned around while twirling his umbrella like a child, "Because of your school, if Hitoshi didn't tell me that his deskmate was called Ayanokoji, I wouldn't have known that you went to UA."

"What?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at him, "Do you know Shinso-san?"

"If I know him? He is my younger brother." He sighed faintly as he spoke, "You didn't think that "Genkan" was my real name, did you? No, it's just a pen name, my real name is Shingon Shinso."

Yes, just like that. He obviously never said anything of the sort, but he took it for granted that everyone knew what he was going to say.

"What a coincidence." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji said blankly.

"My brother's dream since he was a child was to be a hero, but our family's quirks are not quite suitable for hero work." He raised his arms as if he was embracing the rain, " Our quirks are more suitable for behind-the-scenes work, but he has never given up."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji remembered that teacher telling him about the promotion to the hero department on the first day they met, "Shinso-san's dedication is very admirable"

"But compared to that, Ayanokoji you entered UA, but chose the general department." Genkan turned back with a smile, "If it is Ayanokoji, I think you should be in the hero department."

"I have no quirk."

"How cunning." Genkan murmured, "I have to say, your heart is like a hard rock, there isn't even the slightest fluctuation. If this continues, maybe one day you will really become a rock."

Genkan often said such things, with a literary taste, evaluating the heart of Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, saying that it was just like a stone.

"I would be happier if you don't say things like this." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at him, "I don't have much personal time, so make sure we won't take too long."

"Oh? Not much personal time? What else do you have to do?"

After hearing about Shota Aizawa's concern, he almost burst into tears from laughing and said, 'That's what you get!' While leading him around the corner and stopping in front of a flower shop, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, who was standing quietly in the rain, turned his head and looked at the young man beside him.

"You want to buy flowers?"

"No, I just wanted to show you something." Genkan smiled like a sly cat, "This flower shop has a rose that I like very much, it's a pity that the owner won't sell it to me, even though she's my fan."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji repeated quietly, "A rose?"

"Actually, I don't like this flower shop very much, because after walking in, there will be a feeling of suffocation." Genkan took Kiyotaka Ayanokoji back out, "I was a little overwhelmed by the influence of this kind of feeling the first time. But later I discovered that this kind of feeling is called love."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji said nothing.

"Her love is about to suffocate me." The smile on his face disappeared, "Ayanokoji, sometimes I think, if this quirk was yours, it would be fine because that way you will be forced to grow up."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji found something from his words, "The owner of the flower shop likes you?"

"Isn't it normal for people like me to be liked?" Genkan returned to his original appearance, "Ayanokoji, at least pretend that you are a little bit jealous, you're embarrassing me right now!"

So what did he ask him to come out for? Just to see a flower shop?


	13. Chapter 13: Hero

Genkan seemed to have sensed the confusion of the other. After a chuckle, he took Kiyotaka Ayanokoji to a quiet cafe, because of the storming rain outside there were not many people inside. The two put their umbrellas in the umbrella buckets and then found a corner away from the small crowd.

With a quirk that could not be controlled, it will always be in an open state, so other people's emotions cannot be prevented from entering Genkan's own mind, which is why he always tries to avoid crowded places.

This was also the reason as for why Genkan likes to be with Kiyotaka Ayanokoji. Kiyotaka Ayanokoji's mood swings are close to zero, so even if he was with him, Genkan would not be affected by extreme emotions.

"I want to change my theme!" Genkan made an irresponsible declaration as always, "I want to write a love story, with a red and white rose, ah, does the scumbag of a man who is dating two girls at once actually love the red rose or the white rose?"

In response to these remarks, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji just faintly said: "Please leave a way for your readers to survive."

"What? I'm thinking about it very seriously, I'm not just talking about it." He muttered unhappily.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at him, "So far, your theme transitioning has failed. Even your book about the happy family where you claimed to be inspired by your own family ended with the whole family dying, almost making the media think you have been wronged so much that you were planning to kill your entire family."

"That was an accident, an accident!"

"It was not an accident." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji took the coffee from the waitress. "You didn't really seriously think about changing at all."

Genkan sighed, "Because the emotions I have always felt are negative, even the kindergarten children are laughing and thinking about terrible things. This kind of thing will always stimulate me, so there is no way."

"Would you like to feel the warmth? Then let that group of demons and ghosts get out of your mind." Ayanakoji Kiyotaka suggested casually.

"Then I first have to find out what warmth even is." Genkan felt depressed and slumped onto the table. "I went to a wedding before. I thought it would be a very heartwarming scene. But almost half of the people were sneering and making sarcastic remarks in their hearts. I tried to stay but after a while, I couldn't bear it anymore so I had to leave."

He stirred the coffee with a spoon, circle after circle. Until suddenly, with a click, the wind chimed in at the door of the coffee shop and the hanging bell rang. Genkan glanced at the door and then his lavender eyes instantly showed a little unnatural light.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji knew who was there without even looking back.

The closer the footsteps behind him, the more obvious the faint floral scent, it was the owner of that flower shop.

"Um." A timid female voice sounded behind Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, "Sir, you haven't bought any of my flowers for a long time. Don't you like the flowers in the store?"

Genkan lowered his head, after a while, he raised his head and smiled at her, "No, it's just because I have been too busy these two days, I finally found some time for a cup of coffee."

"Then, in this case, please take these flowers." The girl hurriedly put the flower basket in her hand on the table, then hurriedly left before he could refuse. Kiyotaka Ayanokoji turned his head and glanced at her subconsciously, only to receive the girl's fierce glare.

The cafe was quiet again, but Genkan didn't look up, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji could see his hands on the table shaking slightly.

Reaching out his hand and lightly knocking on the table, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji asked him in a low voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Genkan raised his head and smiled slyly. "I am an adult, I have dealt with this quirk for more than ten years. If I was so easily affected, I would have gone crazy ages ago, although I think I am pretty close to going crazy."

Genkan gestured with his thumb and index finger, like a little child, but Kiyotaka Ayanokoji knew he was not joking.

"What are you going to do with these flowers?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji gestured to the flower basket on the table, "Eustoma flowers, they symbolize the heartfelt emotions towards someone else, congratulations."

Hearing these words, Genkan put his whole upper body on the table, looking like a deflated balloon, "I am not suitable for marriage."

"But you are very suitable for dating." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji said, "Your quirk can guarantee that when your lover loves you, you will also love her. When she doesn't love you, you can detect it right away. Isn't that a good thing?"

He snorted and almost squirted the coffee out of his mouth, "No way!"

"Why not?"

"Love is not such a thing." Genkan waved his arms. "Although I have not felt it, it is definitely not something that is caused by the influence of my quirk like you're saying, it's way too artificial and fake."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji asked indifferently: "What's the difference?"

He wanted to say something but couldn't open his mouth. He stared at Kiyotaka Ayanokoji and sighed after a moment, "Forget it, I won't tell you this, you can't fall in love at such an early age, right! I'll show you the roses that I like from the flower shop!"

With that Genkan started looking through his phone. Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at him while supporting his chin with his palm. This guy was so messy that he couldn't even find a photo that he took.

While he was constantly searching for the photo, he murmured, "How can I not find it?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji turned his head and looked at the window next to him. With a bam, thunder fell from the sky, and then rain fell. The pair of golden eyes showed a trace of focus.

"Found it!" Genkan raised his phone, "Huh? Ayanokoji, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji turned back around, "Aren't you going to show me the roses you photographed?"

Just now when the thunder fell, he seemed to have seen the flower shop owner, the girl with two braids was standing in the rain, her wet hair and clothes stuck to her body, but she stared at Genkan as if she could not feel it, those red eyes of hers resembled a beast staring at their prey.

It was not like the look of a timid girl secretly in love at all.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at Genkan's phone while thinking about this. The photo was a bunch of very beautiful red roses, the scarlet color was so fresh that it seemed to be dripping blood, it looked very unique.

"It's very beautiful right!?" Genkan took back the phone, "Such beautiful roses can't be found anymore, so I'll send it to you. Ayanakoji, you have to save it for me!"

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji didn't care very much, "The flower shop owner, please be cautious of her."

"I know." Genkan smiled, his lavender eyes seemed to glow like the sunlight, "Hey, Ayanokoji, what do you think will be the outcome of cases without evidence?"

"I don't want to say it, but if there is no evidence, you can do anything." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji's voice was flat, "If it were you, it would be easy to do something without leaving evidence."

Genkan shook his head, "Don't say such terrible things, I am a good person who obeys the law!"

As soon as his voice fell, a ray of sunlight shone onto the table, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji and Genkan turned to look outside. The rain hadn't stopped, but the sun came out, illuminating the whole world with a warm glow.

"The sun is out." Genkan stood up, "Then that will be it for today, you should go back, the coffee is on me, see you next time."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji waved his hand. He watched Genkan hold up the umbrella and step into the rain. Until his figure disappeared, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji then picked up the phone by the table and touched the screen. Soon the flower shop owner's personal information was presented in front of him, looking at this ordinary and boring file, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji raised his head, his golden pupils were especially bright under the sun.

There wasn't even a single flaw, huh.

...

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji never thought that something would happen so soon, but this situation was a bit different from what he thought. Kiyotaka Ayanokoji, who was called outside by Shota Aizawa during class, thought this blankly.

Genkan was indeed the most unreliable friend he had ever met.

"How much do you know about Shingon Shinso?" Shota Aizawa went straight to the point after seeing them come.

Hitoshi Shinso who was also called outside at the same time was taken aback for a moment. He raised his head to look at Shota Aizawa, with obvious confusion in his eyes, "Brother?"

"Teacher, let's talk about the more important matter." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji stood still, his voice still calm, "What happened to him?"

"Don't be nervous, I'm just questioning you as usual. The hero in charge found this school." Shota Aizawa put a photo on the table. "This is the victim, and Shingon Shinso is the first suspect."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji picked up the photo and saw a highly decomposed corpse. The corpse was surrounded by large and small lilies, but all the external features that could be seen told Kiyotaka Ayanokoji.

The identity of this corpse was that of the flower shop owner who had a crush on Genkan.


	14. Chapter 14: Hero

"Brother, a suspect?" Hitoshi Shinso frowned slightly. After a while, he looked at Shota Aizawa and his tone was firm. "No, brother would never do anything like that."

Shota Aizawa took the time to glance at him, "The police are looking for evidence, not what you think. If you think that just believing something will solve the things in this world, then you don't need police and heroes anymore."

Hitoshi Shinso instantly shut up. He looked at the terrifying corpse in the photo and was deep in thought.

"Teacher, have you found out about the identity of this corpse?" Kiyotaka Ayanokoji put the photo on the table, "Since you dare to say that Shingon Shinso is the first suspect, then it means that there must be some evidence against him."

Shota Aizawa yawned lazily. There were a pair of dark circles under his eyes, it seemed that he hadn't slept all night.

"The victim's name is Kocho Chishima, the owner of a flower shop not too far away. At noon today, a witness was passing by the flower shop and smelled a pungent scent. He opened the flower shop door with some curiosity, and found the corpse." Shota Aizawa explained briefly, "The security camera showed that the last person to enter the store was in fact Shingon Shinso."

So because after he entered the shop the next person found the body after he entered, and in this gap, there was only Genkan who entered, that's why he was the person most likely to kill Kocho Chishima.

"Also." Shota Aizawa took out another photo and he pointed to a little red spot, "Here, the bloodstains of Shingon Shinso were found."

These were not believable at all, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji thought.

Shingon Shinso was not just the author named Genkan, he was also the owner of a super-dangerous quirk under surveillance. A quirk that can feel other people's emotions and be affected by them made him almost be regarded as a criminal preparatory level quirk user. He was just like a bird held captive in a cage, his quirk was like a trap that he can never get out of.

But even for freedom, Kiyotaka Ayanokoji didn't believe that he would only use such low-level methods.

"Teacher, this doesn't really convince me." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji said those golden eyes were filled with the usual dullness, it seemed like the current situation of his friend did not need his concern at all.

"This does not need to convince you, as long as the police can be convinced this will be enough." Aizawa held the photo between his two fingers. Although he said that casually, he did say the truth, "Although I was not involved in the investigating this case and I was just sent to question you two, I will not let off the murderer."

There was a trace of disgust in Shota Aizawa's eyes. He looked at the pictures of the women's miserable corpse. This disgusting killing technique made people nauseous.

"It is because there are such criminals that heroes were born. Not every criminal with a quirk would be stupid enough to commit crimes in open view."

On the other side, Hitoshi Shinso was still immersed in his thoughts.

It was so strange, not only was his brother suddenly involved in a murder case, but also Kiyotaka Ayanokoji.

Hitoshi Shinso a cautious glance at Kiyotaka Ayanokoji who was standing next to him. Why did Mr. Aizawa want Kiyotaka Ayanokoji to come with him? Could it be that there is something he didn't know about?

Thinking of this, he asked, "Then where is my brother now?"

"Missing." Shota Aizawa said indifferently: "Who knows if he absconded or something, anyway, there was only this corpse in that flower shop."

"Oh yes, one more thing."

Shota Aizawa said as if just remembering:

"This case has been defined as part of a serial killing. Within a year, a total of five flower shop owners died in this way in the neighborhood where Shingon Shinso lived." Shota Aizawa pointed at the corpse in the photo with his index finger. "The cause of death could be found, but the cause of the rapid decay of the corpse could not be found. The body was clustered among the flowers and used their pungent fragrance to cover up the smell of the decaying body.

Shota Aizawa rubbed his eyes to wake himself up from his sleepiness. With this vicious incident, he must stay awake. Now that the office in charge of this case has found him, he must take care of his part of the investigation properly.

"Humans have two sides. No one knows what the real side of a person looks like. What's more, you two don't have much in-depth communication with him. So it's a bit early to say that."

As an underground hero, he has handled countless cases, and often the person who was the least likely to be a murderer would end up as the real murderer.

After leaving the teachers' office, there were still many questions that have not been answered. Hitoshi Shinso did not have much contact with his brother. As far as he could remember, he left him and his family since he was young and only came back on major holidays. His parents said that his brother was a very popular author, but there was something he always found strange.

Because when his parents were comforting him, although they were smiling, Hitoshi Shinso still felt their deep sadness.

He really liked his brother who always showed a gentle smile, who encouraged him and believed that he could become a hero, his smile reminded him of the warmth of sunshine, how could such a person hurt others.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji can be said to be overly calm compared to Hitoshi Shinso. He put his hands in his pockets and walked back quite carefree.

"Hey." Hitoshi Shinso called out to him.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji stopped in his tracks, the afterglow of this summer day shone through the window, just shrouding half of his body in the light.

"Ayanokoji, why would Mr. Aizawa tell you this? What is the relationship between you and my brother?"

"Acquaintances." Kiyotaka Ayanokoji said flatly: "Kind of like friends."

Hitoshi Shinso looked at him, "Then what do you think? About my brother being the first suspect."

Turning his head slightly, the outline of his face fell into the shadows, his golden eyes unspeakably cold, "There's nothing to think about."

"What?" Hitoshi Shinso asked subconsciously.

"Because I'm just an ordinary student or an ordinary person with no quirk. Such a terrible murder has nothing to do with me. Whether he is a murderer or not is not my responsibility."

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji's voice was incredibly cold, there was only indifference that could be seen in his golden eyes. His kind of casual posture was like it was not his friend who had disappeared, but an insignificant stranger. His heart was as cold as a rock, how could a rock be warm?

"Do you really think so?" Hitoshi Shinso looked at him uncertainly.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji thought for a while, "Any normal person would."

"Okay, I got it." Hitoshi Shinso turned and left. "This matter really has nothing to do with you. I was just talking too much."

So that's his reaction? Kiyotaka Ayanokoji looked at the back of his classmate leaving.

Generally speaking, normal people will get angry when they hear such words, and then put out cruel words in anger. But Hitoshi Shinso seemed to be very calm and even thought that he said too much.

Sure enough, neither of the two brothers of the Shinso family were normal.

However, since the desired result has been achieved, there is no need to worry about what he thought.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji turned his head indifferently and walked back. He took out his phone from his pocket. On the screen of the phone was a rose with such a strong red that it seemed to be dripping blood.

...

It was raining again today, but the rain did not interrupt the plans of most people. They walked home with colorful umbrellas. Although it was not good weather, the happiness of coming home after work made their faces show happy smiles.

The flower shop where the corpse was found has been completely sealed off, with a bunch of yellow cordons surrounding the shop. The pungent scent of the flowers and the bad smell of the rotting corpse were intertwined, which couldn't even be washed away by the rain.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji stood at the entrance of the shop holding a transparent umbrella. He raised his phone and moved it little by little, finally stopping at the window, carefully zooming in until the image coincided with reality. Kiyotaka Ayanokoji put down his phone and stared at the same spot as the one in the picture. He looked at the window for a while, then turned and left.

The rose is gone, so it turned out to be true.

Ayanokoji Kiyotaka walked on the wet road, splatter, stepped on a small puddle with his foot, splashing a circle of water stains, but Kiyotaka Ayanokoji didn't care, or rather he was already too immersed in his own thoughts.

From the very beginning, he has been wondering, why Genkan would suddenly show him this flower shop, and even ask to meet up with him under the surveillance of the heroes.

That guy intended to leave him a clue.

How annoying, he had already said that he was just an ordinary person, the most ordinary person with no quirk, why wasn't such an important thing given to the hero who monitored him? It would be way more reliable than leaving such things to someone as ordinary as him.

Kiyotaka Ayanokoji briefly raised his head to look towards the dark gray sky.

What an incomprehensible guy.


End file.
